BleachReincarnated Souls
by jesselorien
Summary: Ichigo's Daughter Masaki meets two reincarnated souls from her father's past, is it love at first sight or hate at Karakura Academy, other students with various powers show up with all members of various crime syndicates. What will Masaki do?


_Author Note: This is my first Bleach Fan Fiction story, so please let me know what you think of it. All criticism is good…I hope you enjoy._

**Bleach—Reincarnated Souls**

**Prologue**

Time moves on life continues and the balance remains. The city is cloudy overcasting the end of summer. Sirens blare down the street a young man with pupil-less lavender colors eyes holds a woman in his arms. Two tears trial from the corners of his eyes down his dark face as smoke rises from her chest.

Figures in black suits wearing shades stand around the young man their faces expressionless as they reach into their suit jackets their hands resting on the butts of their conceal guns.

The young man hears the distinctive sound of hammers being drawn back, "You should have ran when she told you to," says a deep voice, "I would have let you live, it's not like a blind kid can Id me, but you wouldn't listen."

The sound of pistols going off as one sounds like thunder, the young man yells out a name the force of it seeming to leech sound out of the world momentarily, before returning it with such concentrated force that it shatters all the surrounding glass in the area the bullets that explode from the pistols crumble before the despair of the young man's cry.

He looks down at the woman who had shown him such kindness. Slamming his fist on the ground he curses the world that allows someone so kind and pure to be cut down. Bowing his he whispers an oath to the woman who unbeknownst to him stands behind him her face sad and solemn. As the screeching sound of tires descends upon the young man he stands leaving behind the bodies that lay scatter in the street.

In a dark alley he stands with his head against the alley's grimy wall alone he weeps for his friend the sound footsteps causes him stumble back knocking over a trash cans along with other debris. A figure reveals his self from the shadows, "I don't think you're as blind you make yourself out to be," the voice says mockingly.

"Who are you," The young man with lavender eyes asks.

"They call me a snake," the voice answers. "And they are correct."

"What does a snake want with me?"

"Do you want revenge? I would. I would have killed them all, butchered them where they stood."

"I couldn't I didn't have a gun, the police were coming."

"Yeah the police were coming, but you knocked them down with just the power of your voice. You have an ability that few others have."

"I don't know what you are talking about," the blind young man says shaking his head in denial.

"You do I know it, those thugs work for an organization who control everything, they took something from a friend of mine. Something I mean to get back at any cost even it means being a snake, and devouring humans," the voice says.

"I believe in peace, not violence, that was what she believed in."

"I feel like we've had this discussion before, she believed in peace, and she is dead, you believed in vengeance it's in your heart no matter how you try to hide it," the voice says. "You want to kill him don't you, you know who he is, but more than that, you want them all dead anybody who thinks that their position gives them free reign. Anybody who thinks their ability over shadows all others and thus looks down on people as insignificant."

"Yes," the blind young man say his fist clenching at his side.

"Then you should come with me I can show you where to attain power at," the voice says.

"Where does such place exist?" the blind young man asks his voice incredulous.

"School of course where they train the next generation of: of followers, punching bags, bullies, and so forth, that is where we find our power. "

"Then what will we do, kill the men who did this, who hurt your friend?"

"Yes I will create a world in which she never cries again, I will become the head boss of Karakura, and the rest is written in the heavens."

"I'm in, I feel like I need to abandon her dreams to make it a reality, I need power to bring forth justice."

"Death before Rebirth," The voice says stepping forward out of the darkness into the blind man's view, "you can see me can't you," the voice asks.

"Yes an image of you, an aura, a shape of you, though you are hard to read as you let nothing escape you, almost as if you aren't even there," the blind young man says.

"That is good I would hate to have to shed my skin so early in the farce," he says holding out his hand he says, "My name is Gin Ichimaru."

"Kaname Tosen," Kaname says stretching his hand out as the two clasp hands Kaname can see Gin clearly more so then someone with pure sight can. He sees the serious expression and blazing orbs that give off spiritual power. Everything in his perspective becomes is reverse with lighter colors being negative, and darker colors being positive.

"So it is," Gin says. "Let's go take out some gangsters Tosen and enjoy the spring time of our young lives because winter will come all too soon for this town."

Kaname smiles at the thought following behind Gin who walks out of the alley, "Where to Ichimaru?" Kaname asks.

"To Karakura Academy, and call me Gin, Ichimaru sounds so formal, doesn't it Kaname?"

Kaname frowns nodding his head in agreement, "I guess if we are going to take on the Yakuza we might as well call each other by our first names."

"Exactly," Gin says smiling.

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

Masaki Kurosaki rolls out of bed her alarm blaring, striking she tries to go back to sleep, but she can hear the gaggle of voices that precede her downstairs. The clinic where she lives that had once belonged to her grandfather was now the financial headquarters of the Kurosaki group; a group consisting of her father's old school friends. Masaki sighs looking into the mirror as she brushes her teeth wondering how she got stuck with such an odd assortment of people.

She smiles to herself though for her mother seems happier when they are around eating her weird combination of foods. A knock at the door makes her look up in the mirror where she sees her godmother leaning against the door. Tatsuki Arisawa is shorter than her, but the size is deceptive as she is the strongest woman in Japan, and the world having won the world tournament. Her black hair hangs to the middle of her back tied in a ponytail.

"How are you feeling Masaki?" Tatsuki asks.

"I'm fine it's only the first day of high school, it's not like it's the end of the world right?"

Tatsuki smiles her eyes hiding some emotion that Masaki can't read. "Yeah it's the first day of the school, you need to have fun. I'll have Asano take you to school."

"Can't I walk I want to feel like everyone else," Masaki pleads.

"No Masaki I can't allow you to go to school unprotected, I couldn't let anything happen to my godchild," Tatsuki says.

"But—"

Tatsuki shakes her head cutting the young girl off, "No and if you want to take it up with someone I'll have your Aunt Karin talk to you."

Masaki blanches, "No, that won't be necessary Tatsuki," Masaki says waving her hands in front her in a warding gesture.

Tatsuki smiles, "You remind me of Ichigo when you do that," she says her voice and expression softer and more feminine then usually as she says those words walking off.

At the breakfast table an assortment food is spread out her mother sits at the head of the table looking as angelic as ever her large brown eyes shine bright as other sit down.

She sees her aunt Karin leaving out the door her eyes seeming to pierce through her, the hulking mass of her father's best friend trialing behind her aunt his long hair covering his eyes and his form fitting shirt showing off the golden medallion and an expanse of brown muscle. He glances at her nodding his head her way before exiting.

A her aunt Yuzu flutters around the kitchen setting a tray of food down before her, she's force down into her seat with surprising strength by her aunt as she flitters about dropping plates in front of the other assorted guess one of whom is constantly on his cell phone. Asano enters smacking the cell phone user on the head, "Hey its breakfast time Mizuiro, put that thing up you can chat with your floozies some other time."

"Don't be mad at me for not having enough floozies to keep you content."

"Um, I wonder if you were such a catch for the older ladies in high school, what do you catch now, grannies?" Asano says laughing.

"No I catch young high school girls," Mizuiro says flashing a devastating smile at Masaki. Her hearts flutters even though she knows that he is one of her father oldest friends and will never look at her in that way truly.

"Hey keep your devilish grin off Masaki, Ichigo would have your head," Asano says in an exaggerated voice with frantic hand gestures.

Masaki smiles at their banter seeing her mother smiling genuinely at their antics. Masaki can't help but feel love for them all as she knows they do it for her mother who mourns her father's passing though she feels that they all know something that they refuse to tell her.

"Enough you fool," says a new voice hitting Asano in across the back of his head, as he takes a seat at the table his bright red hair at odds with his serious face. "The angel Yuzu has prepared breakfast with the help of our hostess Orihime."

"Jinta that was mean," Yuzu says causing the man to dip his head in mortification.

"I'm sorry Yuzu if you want these lug heads fighting over your divine breakfast so be it," Jinta says smiling at Yuzu. She smiles back and it seems as if Jinta is transported to a different world.

Tatsuki takes her seat beside Masaki's mother with Asano sitting next to her and Mizuiro sitting across from Asano. Masaki decides to sit by her mother with Yuzu sitting further down the table across from Jinta the other seats would be reserve for Karin and Chad.

With everyone seated they begin to eat Asano and Jinta fighting over the food and Mizuiro smiling over his cell phone. Her mother smiles at them all putting a mixture of odd sauces on her food and smiling with delight as she eats each bite.

When breakfast is done everyone gets up straightening their clothes all pay their respect to her mother and Yuzu as Jinta waves his hand over his shoulder pulling his pin stripe coat close and straightening the golden rings on his fingers.

Asano happy go lucky eyes turn sharp as pulls on his coat fixing the collar of his shirt. Mizuiro looks at Asano all looks of flirtations gone replaced by a calm cool expression as he looks to Tatsuki who stands her power suit seeming to radiate power and authority, "Take Masaki to school make sure is deposited into the care of Uryu," Tatsuki says.

"Are you sure you can trust that guy," Asano asks.

Tatsuki opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by her mother, "We can trust Uryu with our lives. He saved my life numerous times, and continues to protect us in his own way."

Asano nods his head, "I understand, but he never comes around, I thought he would have at least—"

"Ichigo's lost was just as painful for him, maybe even more so, beside he still works with Karin and Chad when the occasion calls for it," Tatsuki cuts in ending the discussion. "Get her to school Asano, Mizuiro don't let him slack, and then get back to the office, we've have some leads for you to check out."

"We do," Mizuiro says moving towards the exit Asano shrugs turning his gaze on Masaki who has stood frozen by the discussion of her father and this mysterious Uryu.

"Let's go squirt," Asano says waiting for Masaki as she grabs her school bag her mother grips her arm, "have fun at school, dear, you will make wonderful friends."

Masaki smiles leaning in hugging her mother tight, she grabs her bag and sprints out the door leaving with Asano.

Tatsuki remains with her mother, Yuzu having cleared the table while singing a song disappearing into the kitchen.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Tatsuki asks.

"She has displayed any spiritual awareness nor any Full-bring ability, or Quincy power, she should be fine," Masaki mother says.

"Yeah, but we never really discovered where your powers came from, nor what happen ten years ago," Tatsuki replies.

"She was returned to us that's all that matter, beside if something were to happen to her Ichigo would return I know it."

Tatsuki says nothing her eyes sad with pity in them for the fierce determination in her voice.

Masaki steps from the black sedan to a crowd of onlookers who stare at her, having her mother and father's orange hair makes her stand out, but she also inherited her mother's ample chest. The guys' eyes bulge out of their sockets while girls look on with envy that quickly turns to hate. The crowd part as Asano and Mizuiro walk beside her, they both get their share of attention with Mizuiro flashing his devastating smile, and Asano being oblivious to the girls swooning over his presence.

They make it to the entrance where a girl her age stands at the entrance her school uniform is different than the gray uniforms that the others wear hers is white, she wears thin rectangle glasses, her raven color hair is tied back into a ponytail she looks down at Masaki with ice blue orbs.

Whispers can be heard from the students who all pause and watch the confrontation, "The ice queen and the goddess."

"Wow such beauty."

"Don't let Ishida hear you say that she's already a member of the discipline committee look at the uniform she's wearing."

"Isn't her father the head master?"

"No I heard he's the chairman or something like that."

"What about the orange beauty I her mother is the most beautiful woman in Karakura Town."

"But isn't she apart of the Kurosaki group?"

"Yeah, that's Keigo Asano the speedster, and Mizuiro Kojima the ladies man."

"Kurosaki group they are super scary."

"It's legendary then, an instant rivalry. They say anybody in the discipline committee upon graduation automatically enters the Quincy Unit."

"The Quincy Unit?"

"Yeah this is great."

Masaki hears the whispers as the does the girl in front of her who merely casts her gaze across the assembled high school students causing utter silence.

"You must be Masaki Kurosaki," she says.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Hisana Ishida, my father is waiting for you," The girl says calmly her blue eyes showing nothing but distain for Masaki. The four them disappear into the school leaving the crowd of students behind them.

As the chatter starts up again two figures walk through the front gates of the school the crowd parts as if on command people stare as the silver hair boy smiles his grin seeming cold and sinister his eyes narrow to point of being closed. The dark skin youth who wears his hair in braids tied with an orange string exudes a distance that precludes friendship a distance in experience in knowledge and experience that is insurmountable.

"Can you hear what they are saying about us Kaname?"

"Yeah you are cold and scary, and I'm a foreigner and seem arrogant."

"Well we're not making quite the stir I had hope, it seems that whoever preceded us has stolen the show and to think we were only just miss the party, no thanks to your obsessive grooming," Gin says in self-indulgent tone. "I will just have to wow them with my opening speech it would seem."

"I'm blind, I won't apologize for taking a little longer then you," Kaname says in a sarcastic tone. "You like to stand out don't you Gin?"

"Only when I need to otherwise I find being the mysterious one better, but since hanging with you, your gloomy nature has force me to forefront."

"I just don't feel the need to insight unnecessary conflict," Kaname says calmly.

Gin Shrugs, "We'll see Kaname maybe you'll meet some girl who will make that cold heart of yours flutter."

"I doubt it; I will never find someone who is as pure—"

"Save it, no one can live up to that paragon of purity."

"And what about you and the girl you would never have cry again?"

Gin smile drops for an instant a deadly coldness radiating off him, "I will make it a reality, and when I find her I will protect her with my life," Gin his sky blue eyes revealed for instant causing those girls close enough to him to swoon.

Through the crowd another student interposes himself between Gin's and Kaname's path, "You two walk in here like you're hot shit," The student says with a slight smirk on his face. "What do you say, will you back it up?" The bully says cracking his knuckles.

Gin smiles his mask restored from its earlier slip, cocking his head to the side he speaks, "You know cracking your knuckles causes arthritis don't you?" He asks innocently.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The would-be bully asks.

"It means that if I were to crack every bone in your body, even the gentlest breeze caressing your body would be able to topple you for the rest of your life," Gin eyes open barely the sky blue orbs replaced by crimson orbs of murderous intent. The bully blanches stumbling back sweat beads popping out on his forehead. "Even gentlest touch from a lover would cause you to blanch in pain. Do you want that for yourself?"

Kaname appears behind the bully as if by magic saying "Boo" in a whisper causing the bully to jump three feet in the air. Gin laughs throwing his head back the stoic Kaname cracks a smile as they leave the bully behind them.

From the top floor window the Chairman of Karakura Academy looks one his blue eyes taking in the scene. A knock at his door causes him to adjust his glasses before turning around and responding, "Enter," he says. The door cracks a woman with twin pigtails pokes her head through the door.

"You have guess, a Kurosaki."

"Yes thank you Ms. Tsumugiya, you may let her in," He says quietly.

The door opens wider revealing Hisana followed by Masaki, then by Asano, and Mizuiro the chairman frowns his eyes taking in the two adults who enter his office.

"You didn't have to escort Kurosaki this far Keigo Asano," the chairman says his voice emotionless.

"Come on Ishida you don't have a kind word for your old school chums?"

"Not really Asano," the chairman says turning his gaze to Mizuiro. "And how are you Kojima?"

"Just find Ishida, you shouldn't be so hard on Asano, it was Tatsuki's orders."

The chairman cracks a smile briefly before letting his gaze turn to his daughter, "Hisana, should you be here, when you have duties."

"Chairman you told me to escort her," Hisana says.

"Yes I did, yet you did not have any of your peers take over your duties, and a fight nearly broke out."

Hisana face drops as she says, "But."

The chairman cuts her off, "Go escort our other guess to the auditorium I will see you there.

"Yes sir," Hisana says formerly leaving the office.

"Ms. Kurosaki I am the chairman of Karakura Academy, and will be here to watch over your learning and development."

"Thank you sir," Masaki says demurely.

"I summon you before me to administer a test," the chairman says looking intently at the girl. He pushes his chair back bringing out a case. Standing he opens it taking out one object after another laying each one on the table."

Asano face turns fretful while Mizuiro leans back in his seat his cellphone forgotten. "Tell Ms. Kurosaki which item draws the most attention and why."

Masaki looks at the objects laid before her eyes taking each one. The first object is a cross with circle behind it glows with faint blue aura to her eyes. The second object is a sword with a broken blade it glows with faint white aura that feels scary and distant. The third object is a broken orb it has pinkish red aura and feels very old ancient almost and weary. The fourth object is an emblem with a skull on it glows black if black can glow it seems to call to her. Her hand rises unconsciously but is stopped by the chairman who hand catches her hand in his.

"That is good enough Kurosaki," the chairman says. "You may go to the commencement ceremony I will speak with you again."

"Oh ok," she says a little afraid of the objects sitting on the desk Asano and Mizuiro follow her out Asano staring at the chairman who merely gazes through him.

In the auditorium the freshmen class sits in rows the hall is quiet as the headmaster finishes her speech she is bespectacled woman who brown hair cut into tied into ponytail with bangs, with brown eyes.

"I will introduce the students who scored highest on the school entrance exams. Please welcome your fellow classmates Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen."

Gin walks onto the stage is smile in place as he looks over the assemble crowd. Kaname walks up to the auditorium his bearing exuding confidence where Gin's inspires uncertainty.

Gin looks over the crowd spotting the bully who had attempted to make a name for his self, "I am Gin Ichimaru, and I'm here to welcome you to the beginning of the first day of your school life. I plan to find enjoyment in the struggles of my fellow classmate. We are here for the amusement of others so please show me a great time," Gin says to the astonishment of all.

Kaname steps up his head moving from side to side, someone makes a snide comment he turns directly to them having heard the remark.

"I'm may be blind, but I can sense injustice from a mile away, I plan to eradicate all circumstances of injustice from this school and from the world itself. I plan to be a beacon I am Kaname Tosen and will always be there for those who need my help, may you all have a fruitful and productive first year."

The auditorium is silent as the two top students step away from Podium, As Gin is moving to his seat the side door to the auditorium opens and Masaki comes stumbling into the huge room bumping into Gin's legs. Gin looks behind him taking in the girl who makes stuttering apologies his eyes widen and his intense stare causes her to look up her eyes widening as she takes in his silver hair. The hair on the back of her neck stands up as Kaname appears behind her his presence almost undetectable, "Can I help you up," He asks offering his hand to her.

She hesitates looking at Gin who wide eye stare is no more as he turns his back on her, "Leave her Kaname," Gin says. "She can take care of herself."

"Will you three move it, you holding up the ceremony," A voice says from behind all three of them.

Kaname turns smiling for the first time, "I'm sorry this young lady bumped into my friend."

"Ump, young lady how old do you think you are Mr. high and mighty?"

"I don't know actually," Kaname says sincerity in his voice.

That causes the new comer to go silent as Gin glares at her and Masaki.

"I'm fine Hisana lets find our seats," Masaki say grabbing Hisana's hand impulsively pulling her towards two empty chairs in the front.

Gin cocks his head back looking at Kaname, "It would seem the show has been stolen yet again," he says self-mockingly.

"Along with our seats it would seem," Kaname says in a voice pitched just perfectly so that only the two girls can hear him causing bright stains to appear on their collective cheeks.

The two turn exiting out the same door Masaki as enter from they pass by Asano and Mizuiro who both glare at them upon seeing Gin Asano freezes his fist trembling.

Gin smiles walking pass the two, Kaname follows leaving the two behind as the first day of school commences.

To Be Continued…


End file.
